<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our little imp (leo-centric prompt fill) by namu_rising</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608028">our little imp (leo-centric prompt fill)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/namu_rising/pseuds/namu_rising'>namu_rising</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Prompt Fic, also gen prompts as well, i am taking leo-centric prompts for pjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/namu_rising/pseuds/namu_rising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>do you wish there was more leo-centric content in the pjo tag? well, shit, me too!! </p><p>i'm taking pjo prompts that are leo-centric! please send me some prompts please! rules will be listed on the inside!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Leo Valdez, Connor Stoll/Travis Stoll/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez &amp; Everyone, Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Luke Castellan/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Leo Valdez, Will Solace/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our little imp (leo-centric prompt fill)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all author's notes will be in lapslock. i won't write fics in lapslock cause i know some folks hate that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>literally i've never, ever done a prompt fic. but damn it, i was literally struck with the urge to read some pjo fic the other day (mind you, i have not read a pjo book since i was in middle school and i literally just turned 18 like a <em>month</em> ago) and i found some really great stuff! unfortunately, leo-centric content has always been sorely lacking, and it seems that it's just gotten worse with time. </p><p>so i've decided to take matters into my own hands and change that! </p><p> </p><p>i am opening this fic for requests! </p><p> </p><p>i'll pretty write almost anything and everything, so don't be afraid to request something! i take both straight and gay pairings, because leo deserves alllll the love, heh. and i will accept smut prompts and general prompts as well-as long as they involve leo in some major form, it's alright w/me! </p><p> </p><p>i will accept requests w/the following:</p><p>angst</p><p>murder</p><p>abuse</p><p>major character death</p><p>graphic violence</p><p>bdsm </p><p>a/b/o (<em>please</em> request this)</p><p>poly relationships</p><p>trans hcs</p><p>mpreg</p><p> </p><p>i do not shy away from serious topics, so don't be afraid to put something dark in your prompt. or make it super light and fluffy, idk! </p><p> </p><p>i will NOT, under any circumstances, accept the following requests:</p><p>godly incest (ex: hephaestus/leo, zeus/leo, ect.)</p><p>leo/calypso</p><p>necrophilia</p><p>bestiality </p><p> </p><p>i'll put tw tags at the beginning of the chapter's notes, and i will update the story tag w/each new request. so start thinking and commenting folks! i'll choose the requests that interest me the most, and after that, begin working my way through other prompts. to not overwhelm myself, i think i'm going to take a pause at around 12 prompts and then gauge reader interest. if i have a decent crowd, i'll continue. so start thinking, and start commenting! </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request, people! request!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>